Imagine
by Shipper 2004
Summary: Beca never imagined any of this...


_AN: Hey guys! So I got happened to get bored in class today because I finished my lab early, so I wrote up this little drabble in a half hour. I apologize for any mistakes because I didn't have enough time to properly edit it…_

 _On another note I want to thank you all for how much love and support I've gotten on my new multi chap Quite An Adventure (if you haven't checked it out you totally should lol)! I really like how the first few chapters turned out and if you do too please review Quite An Adventure!_

 _Anyways, enjoy this little fic;)_

Beca Mitchell never imagined herself with a life anything like this.

Well, that's not completely true; she did picture herself as an award winning music producer, but the whole family part? That came as a surprise to her. After her parent's divorce, she never thought marriage was a good thing, she assumed it would immediately go to shit once she tied the knot, exactly like her mom and dad's marriage (which was mostly her dad's fault for running of with Sheila and leaving his damn family behind).

When she started college, she originally didn't want to 'make life-long memories and friendships' like her dad said when he tried to get her to socialize. All she wanted to do was get out of Barden and run off to LA to start her career as a music producer, until a bubbly redhead bursted into her shower (uninvited) and practically forced her to audition for the Bellas. If it weren't for Chloe, Beca would still be an 'alt girl with her mad-lib beats' as Aubrey put it.

Without the Bellas, she would never have known what it was like to be a part of a real, loving family. She loves the Bellas almost as much as she loves her music (key word: _almost_ ).

But most of all, Beca owes her life to Chloe, who is not only her best friend but the love of her life. Before Chloe, she wouldn't open herself up to anyone and could never fully trust people. Chloe didn't try to break down the walls that Beca had built around herself; it's almost like she climbed over them to join Beca on the other side. Beca found herself confiding in the senior easily without being forced and it was almost like she felt one hundred percent comfortable around someone for the first time in a long time.

It took Beca months for her to realize that what she felt or Chloe was different than what she felt for anyone else.

She was falling fast, and falling hard.

Beca was oblivious to Chloe's obvious flirtations with the brunette, and the fact that Chloe completely felt the same way she did. All of the bellas saw it, and tried to get their two captains to act on their feelings, but it wasn't until her senior year, and the redhead's third, that Beca finally grew the balls to tell her best friend how she really felt.

Beca owes practically her whole life to Chloe.

Now, Beca's whole life has changed for the better in so many ways because of her girlfriend. They have been together for five years, have been living together for four and a half, and have been married for a little over a year. Beca had never thought of marriage before, but once she was with Chloe, she never could have imagined a better person to spend the rest of her life with. When Beca had asked Chloe to marry her, she had been so certain with her decision that she didn't even think twice about it.

Originally when she thought this, it sounded too cliche. It was like it came directly out of one of those stupidly predictable movies Jesse made her watch their freshman year. But when Beca thought about Chloe, she realized all of the cheesy shit she never believed in before was true, and she could do anything with Chloe by her side.

Along with marriage, Beca never saw kids in her future. She always thought that if she didn't want to get married, then she obviously isn't going to want to have kids, but her mind changed once again after (you guessed it) Chloe Beale.

After they moved in together, Beca stayed at her job at Residual Heat; quickly moving up to a position as a producer, and Chloe got a job as an elementary school music teacher. Beca went to all of the holiday concerts, all of the events, and saw Chloe interacting with the children she taught. When she saw Chloe laughing at a group of little boys and girls as they sang incredibly off key during their performance of 'Frosty The Snowman,' Beca realized how great of a mother Chloe would be, and how happy it would make both of them if they decided to raise kids together.

Six months after they got married, they agreed that Chloe would carry their first child. Chloe was a hormonal mess most of the pregnancy, but Beca stayed by her, and it was all worth it when they got hold their daughter in their arms.

Avery Elizabeth Beale-Mitchell was the name they gave her.

Beca Mitchell never imagined this life for herself.

She never imagined getting up at seven in the morning every weekday to wake her daughter up and get her ready for school.

She never imagined making her famous chocolate chip pancakes for her daughter as she sang along to whatever popular pop melody was playing on their little kitchen stereo (Chloe loved this station).

She never imagined handing her wife a travel mug full of coffee with a sweet kiss on the lips as she rushed out of the house to get to work before the kids got there, shouting an 'I love you' to her wife and daughter as the door shut behind her.

She never imagined walking her daughter to the corner of their street to wait for her bus to pick her up, hugging her goodbye and kissing her forehead before she went to school.

Beca may have not expected her future to look like this, but she sure as hell wouldn't want it another way.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I apologize for the length, but again I wrote it in Science class with only a half hour of time left…_

 _If you enjoyed please review because I love knowing how you feel about my stories!_

 _Also feel free to check out my other pieces as well!_

 _Thank You;)_


End file.
